Mission Failed
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: Sally and Wufei are checking out an arms dealer when Murphy's Law kicks in.


So here it is, my first fic to show up on in I don't want to know how long. It's short, it's kinda pointless but it's a way to prove to myself that I can still post damnit! I'm not promising anything as far as any of my unfinished fics go, most of those were written so long ago that it's hard to finish them. Either I've changed, or my desire to write meaningless smut has change. Maybe I'm getting old, who knows? Well, without further ado here it is! A 5XS fic that is really just a warm up for the longer, more in depth one I'm working on! Enjoy all!

Mission Failed

TheWalrusWasPaul

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything.

Spoilers: Not a one, takes place after Endless Waltz

Rating: I don't know, maybe PG? Nothing terrible in here.

"Water to Dragon, come in."

Static.

Sally Po tried to reach her wayward partner several more times before finally throwing her headset aside in frustration. This was no time to go AWOL! They were busy sneaking around an enormous compound belonging to one of the biggest arms dealers in China. Bad guys and booby traps abound. Dangerous territory and now she couldn't get a hold of Wufei. Fantastic.

Refusing to allow herself to imagine the worst, Sally shifted her pack higher onto her back and grabbed her gun from the ground. There was no way she was leaving here without that annoying little attitude problem. Alright, so he was twenty two now, not the scrawny little fifteen year old she'd met so long ago. She shook her head, not the time nor the place for a trip down memory lane.

The main building was down a steep hill, making Sally's life difficult. She hated trying to walk downhill on wet grass (thanks to a recent rain storm), more often then not she ended up falling on her ass and getting her pants soaked. Good times.

Grumbling to herself the entire way, Sally used the bamboo rods that grew on the hillside to slow her decent. Wufei had better be alright. If she got down there and her partner was dead, she was going to blow a whole lot of shit up. Despite some seriously underdeveloped social skills, she was kinda fond of Wufei. The kid grew on you after a while, and there was no one else on this planet that could hold an argument like him.

Sally's pale eyes went wide as she lost her grip on the bamboo and began to slide down the hill at an alarming rate. She bit her lip to avoid making anymore noise and tried frantically to grab ahold of anything to slow her decent. Her flaying hands finally got a grip on a very sturdy bamboo rod and for a long moment she lay in the soaking wet grass, a nasty cut on her leg and an exasperated look on her face.

Slowly and very carefully climbing to her feet, Sally grimaced at the pain of her leg and the fact that her once neat and clean pants were clinging to her in a horribly uncomfortable way. They were filthy and felt disgusting against her skin. Good, this day needed to get worse. She thought sarcastically.

It wasn't much longer before Sally found the main building, keeping low to the ground, she managed to get right up against the side of the building. The dark hat she wore hid her rather bright hair from prying eyes, which probably saved her a few times. Blond hair just didn't work for breaking and entering, but there was no way she was dying it black, no that would make Wufei happy, she wasn't sure why he'd be happy, but she knew he would be.

'Damnit Wufei!' she thought to herself as she began looking into several of the windows, trying to find any trace of her partner. Her hand gun in hand, Sally worked her way around the building, there wasn't a trace of Wufei.

'What if they've moved him to another building?' Sally wondered, 'What if he's long gone and I'm just putting myself in danger trying to save his stupid ass?'

As reasonable as her argument was, she wouldn't leave. It wasn't in her to leave Wufei alone here, she was taking him back home with her. He didn't deserve any less after the numerous times he'd saved her life.

Sally found a little used looking door and decided it was worth a shot. If Wufei was indeed inside, odds were he wasn't being shown the lovely gardens. He was probably chained and being tortured, his captors demanding he reveal her location to them. Wufei would never rat her out like that, he was too honourable for such betrayal.

She crept along the inside of the building, keeping her gun pointed in front of her. Her leg was really bothering her now, it wasn't broken or anything, she could tell that much. She knew however that she was bleeding fairly badly and would probably need stitches at the least. Her doctor instincts told her to stop what she was doing and attend to her leg. Her Preventer instincts told the doctor ones to shut up before they got them all killed.

By this point Sally had managed to walk most of the main hallway, it was empty. She began trying random doors and found evidence of people having been there recently but no actual people. This whole thing was strange, she and Wufei had been working on this guy for weeks now, they had inside sources that had confirmed the boss man would be here today.

So where was he?

Another door revealed room containing several holding cells. They were all empty. This entire building was deserted.

Sally shook her head as she felt a little dizzy. She knew the feeling well, a sign of blood loss, her leg needed attention soon before she passed out.

She traced the trail of blood she'd left behind her back to the bathroom she'd discovered and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. At this point she was beginning to lose strength and had to resort to a pair of scissors to cut away the right leg of her pants. She ran some warm water and found several cloths, she was about to begin cleaning her wound when another dizzy spell took hold of her. She lost her balance and fell backwards into the tub where she proceeded to hit her head off the ceramic tub and pass out.

"Dragon to Water, damnit woman answer me!" Wufei Chang grumbled as he tried his partner for what seemed like the hundredth time. He'd ventured into a cave tucked into the side of the hill leading to the main compound and when he'd left the cave, he hadn't been able to reach Sally.

"So help me woman, if you've gotten yourself captured I'm going to be very displeased." He said to himself as he decided the best thing to do was wander down to the main building and check for her.

It didn't take him long to reach the building, nor to locate Sally's tracks in the mud. He followed her footsteps into the building, wondering why there were no other tracks anywhere around. She wasn't stupid enough to go into an enemy stronghold by herself was she?

Well maybe stupid was the wrong word. More like stubborn or pig headed. He chuckled a little at his thoughts.

All laughter disappeared quickly after he saw the blood on the once spotless wooden floors of the building.

"Shit!" He swore as he followed the blood to the bathroom where he found an unconscious Sally with a nasty looking leg injury.

"Sally!" He called as he moved to her side, his hand flew out to her neck, checking her pulse. A little thready, but not on the brink of death. He needed to get her out of here though, as soon as possible. Wrapping a cloth tightly around her leg, Wufei gathered her into his arms and rushed out of the building. He wasn't as good at those crazy flips and jumps as he had been at fifteen. But to anyone watching him, he would have looked like a blur as he flew up the hill back to the jeep.

Carefully laying his partner in the back of the jeep, Wufei wrapped a blanket they kept in the car around her. The blanket was part of what Duo Maxwell called their 'Stupidity Kit' since they were the most likely of all the Preventer teams to get injured in some fashion. They also held the highest success rate though, so Duo hadn't been able to tease them too badly.

Wufei turned the jeep on and drove back to the nearest city as fast as he could. He turned to look back at Sally once, only to find she was still out cold. She'd better be alright.

Three days later…

"Ow… my head…" Sally grumbled as she tried to sit up.

Oh no, the room was white. It smelt sterile.

Not another hospital!

Wufei, who hadn't left her side since he'd brought her here jumped up out of the chair he'd been sleeping in when he heard her voice.

"You're awake." He said, trying to keep the relief in his voice to a minimum. No need for her to know he'd been worried.

"I guess I am, what the hell happened? I thought you'd been captured!" she said, regretting the emotion in her voice as a bolt of pain shot through her head, forcing her to lay back down.

"Captured? What possessed you to think that?" he asked, not telling that he'd thought the same thing about her.

"I couldn't reach you by radio, I tried a bunch of times but you wouldn't answer." She recalled, "If you weren't captured, why the hell didn't you answer?"

Wufei looked at her as thought she was simple, "Woman, I went to explore that cave I found. Of course I didn't answer, there was no way the radio would work in there."

Sally rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you contact me when you got out?"

"I did! Several times, it was you who refused to answer my calls." He accused.

Sally shook her head, "No, that's not true. I called you, then when you didn't answer I…" she closed her eyes, "I threw the damn headset into the woods." She groaned, "Another brilliant move on my part."

Wufei shook his head, but decided to spare the lecture, "My concern is why there was no one in the main building. We were told they would be there."

"I don't know, maybe someone tipped them off or they had security cameras that caught us approaching the building." Sally shrugged, "It could have been anything that scared them off."

Wufei sighed, "Well, you've been ordered to rest for at least a week and Une had decided that I'm to remain here to write a complete report of our latest screw up." He said, a bitter note in his voice.

Sally looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry Wufei, this time I'm pretty sure it was my fault. I'll talk to Une as soon as I can."

"I explained what happened, she believes that since we are partners we must share the blame." He said, "I agree with her, we are to spend the next two weeks here."

"Two weeks? What the hell are we going to do for two weeks?"

"You are going to rest while I write a long report." He answered.

Sally sighed, "Fantastic."

Wufei turned to leave the room when Sally called after him, "Hey, can you bring me something to read or something?"

He didn't turn around, "I'll bring you my report."

"I knew you were mad!" Sally called, "Why can't you just admit that you're angry we screwed up?"

Wufei stalked back to her bedside, anger flashing in his dark eyes, "I am not angry that we failed woman."

Sally snorted (one of those unladylike habits he was always bugging her about), "Don't lie to me, I know you're mad. You hate failing, it hurts your pride or something."

"Woman I promise you, there is nothing wrong with my pride, nor am I angry. Let it go." He said as he loomed over her.

"Now look! You're threatening me! I said I was sorry already, let it go so we can move on to the next mission." She said, meeting his gaze head on.

"I am not threatening you!" he protested, still hovering over her. "You need to rest woman, sleep."

Sally narrowed her eyes, "Why would you insult me by lying to me? Just tell me what's bothering you before Une makes us go to another counseling session."

Wufei frowned before giving in, instead of the rant Sally was expecting, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her for all he was worth.

Sally was shocked for a moment before her brain managed to process what was going on. Once she was caught up on the situation, she wrapped her arms around Wufei and returned his kiss.

When they parted, Sally was breathing heavily. "What was that?"

Wufei smirked a little, "My new favorite way of shutting you up."

Sally frowned, considering his words as he walked out of the room. Sally blinked a few times, "What the hell does that mean?" she asked no one. "Are you planning on that happening again? Wufei!" she called.

When she conceded that he wasn't coming back, Sally fell back against the pillows and sighed. There were times when she really didn't understand her partner.

Wufei stood outside her room for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Well he'd finally done it and it had only taken him what? Six years? He groaned, if it had taken him six years to kiss her… how long was it going to take for anything more to happen?

Wufei sighed and walked away, maybe now that the ball had begun rolling it would all come together.

"Wufei Chang! You get back in here!"

Maybe not.

The End

Well there you have it. Was there a point in there? Don't think so but meh, I had fun, hope you did too!

See ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
